Time Waits for No Man
by TobiasBoon
Summary: The Voyagers land in Hill Valley and meet a very different kind of Voyager. In helping Marty get back to his own time, can Jeffrey and Bogg help a Voyager legend find his calling? Rated T for mild language
1. November 5th, 1955

I couldn't believe nobody had written a BTTF/Voyagers! crossover before (considering everyone loves to point out that Marty and Jeffrey wear the same shoes) so I thought I'd give it a try. No guarentees about regular updates, you'll just have to wait until I find time to write something. Sorry, but life happens.

* * *

Saturday

November 5th

1955

A familiar whistling sound pierced the air as two figures landed on a small patch of grass next to a large building. The smaller one sat up, looked around, and asked his customary question, "Where are we, Bogg?"

The older man unclipped a round golden device from his belt and flipped it open. "Hill Valley, California, November 5th, 1955." Replacing the omni, he asked, "Got any ideas, kid?"

"Red light?"

" What else?"

Jeffrey Jones frowned, trying to place the date and figure out what might be wrong. "1955...Eisenhower's still president, umm... there's Rosa Parks and the bus boycott, but that doesn't happen until December..." He shrugged and looked up at his partner. "Sorry, I can't think of anything that has to do with California. Actually, come to think of it, I've never even heard of Hill Valley."

"That's okay, Jeff, we'll figure it out," Bogg replied, trying to cheer him up. Jeff was obviously disappointed that he didn't know the cause of the red light, and Bogg didn't want to put too much pressure on his 13-year-old partner. "Let's take a look around."

The two of them got up and walkd around the corner of the building, which turned out to be a large clock tower. A small, bustling town was spread out before them, filled with people who seemed to be enjoying a beautiful, lazy Saturday morning. Their clothes earned them a few funny looks, but for the most part they were able to explore the town unobserved until something caught Jeff's attention.

"Hey, Bogg, look at the movie theater!"

"What about it?" Bogg asked, more to indulge his young friend than out of any real curiosity.

"The movie they're playing stars Ronald Reagan! He's our current president in 1982!"

"Your president? Is that what's wrong, we've got to get this guy to stop acting?"

"No," laughed Jeffrey. "President Reagan _was _an actor in 1955. He was in several movies, and then had a TV show for awhile. It wasn't until 1964 that his political career really got going when he made a speech endorsing Barry Goldwater's candidacy for president. He became governor of California in 1966, and became president only last ye- uh, in 1981. He beat out- hey, Bogg, where'd you go?"

Jeff's partner was no longer with him. He blushed- sometimes he got carried away with his history lessons, but Bogg had never flat-out LEFT him before. "Bogg! I'm sorry, okay? Where are you?" Jeff scanned the scene and was immediately brought up short. Bogg was sitting on a bench in the park across the street, talking intimately with a lovely blonde woman in a light blue dress.

Jeff groaned, but after almost two years in Bogg's company, he'd all but given up trying to prevent Bogg's "entertainment". From the look on his lovestruck face, Bogg wouldn't listen to Jeff now for anything short of disaster. Better to explore the town on his own and wait for the woman's boyfriend to set Bogg straight.

Setting off, Jeffrey noted the shops and businesses along the main street. The record company began playing "Mr. Sandman," and he smiled sadly. The song had been one of his mother's favorites. Wait, his mother... Jeff nearly laughed aloud. In 1955, his mother would have been exactly his own age, and his father only a year older. It would be great to see his parents as kids! Maybe he could talk to them and see if all their stories about growing up were true. Why hadn't he asked Bogg about this before? To see his parents wearing these 50s clothes... Jeff looked around, trying to spot any kids his age, to see what his parents might have worn as children. The only kids around were a younger boy with some sort of bouncy thing strapped to his feet, and a teenager wearing...

Jeff blinked. The teenage boy was wearing jeans, a jean jacket, and an orange down vest. _'Geez, I haven't seen a vest like that since...' _He froze mid-thought, and finished aloud, "1982."

It couldn't be, could it? The teen glanced at the record store, and Jeff quickly hid around the corner. He didn't want the youth to see him. A few seconds later he peered out again, and, seeing that the coast was clear, followed the teen into the park. The boy was clearly disoriented- he stared all around without seeming to take in a thing, and when the clock struck the half-hour, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

_'That's weird,' _thought Jeff, sidling along 10 yards behind him. As they approached Bogg's bench, Jeffrey considered telling Bogg his suspicions, but changed his mind when be saw Bogg in full liplock with the blonde woman. Let him embarass himself.

He caught up with the teen just in time to hear him say, "This has gotta be a dream." Jeff's hopes raised a few more notches, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. It could be nothing... but then he saw the shoes.

That did it for Jeffrey. As the teen darted across the street into a café, Jeff turned around and ran back the way he'd come. Bogg, unfortunately, was in exactly the same position as before. Jeff cleared his throat loudly. "_Excuse_ me, Bogg, I _hate _to interrupt," Jeff said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "but there's something really important I need to tell you."

Bogg reluctantly surfaced and told the blonde woman not to move. Then he followed Jeff back to the street corner, saying, "One of these days, kid, you'll figure out what's important and what's not."

"Oh, can it, Bogg, it's not like you won't find another one next week," Jeff replied unsympathetically, then ducked the swing Bogg took at him. Jeff grinned, and said, " But you'll never guess who I found!"

Bogg sighed. "Another of your favorite historical heroes?"

"Nope, better. Bogg, I think there's another Voyager here, and he's from the 80s!"

Bogg was taken aback. "Another Voyager? Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. He's wearing a puffy vest, nobody in this time would wear that, they'd probably think it was a life preserver or something. And Bogg, he's wearing the exact same shoes I am, look!" Jeff pointed into the café, where the large red Nike symbols were clearly visible. "Nike wasn't even around until the 70s!"

"Okay, okay calm down," Bogg said, studying the boy in the café. A group of other teens walked in, and Bogg could see that their clothes were markedly different from his. Still... "Jeff, there's gotta be some mistake. That kid can't be a Voyager."

Jeffrey seemed to deflate. "Why?"

"Look at him, he can't be more than 18. Voyager Headquarters never plucks minors."

"What about me?"

Bogg sighed. "You're a special case. Normally the youngest they pluck anyone is 18, and even then, you can't get an omni until you're 21. That kid is not 21."

"So... maybe they plucked him and then he took an omni without permission, to try it out, you know? He looked a little freaked out earlier, I bet it wasn't what he expected." Jeff grabbed Bogg's hand. "Come on, let's go talk to him!"

"Hold on, kid, wait. We don't know for sure that he's a Voyager, and if he _did_ take an omni without permission, they'll recall him very soon. They keep close tabs on their omnis."

"But..."

"No arguements. Besides, he wouldn't be the cause of the red light."

Jeffrey opened his mouth to reply, but just then the boy raced out of the café and yelled, "Hey Dad! George! Hey, you with the bike!" He tore off after another teenaged boy on a bicycle. Jeff ran to follow.

"Jeffrey! I said not to talk to him!" Bogg said, catching his arm.

"But Bogg, if he's a new Voyager student, he won't know anything. Shouldn't we keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't screw things up?" Without waiting for a reply, Jeff sprinted off down the street again.

Bogg watched him go for a second, then groaned and said, to no one in particular, "Smart kids give me a pain."


	2. Can We Talk to You?

Another snow day, another chapter! Thank God for the snowiest January on record.

* * *

Phineas Bogg kept an eye on Jeff as the boy ran after the mysterious teen. Even though Jeff seemed set on it, Phineas wasn't convinced that this boy was a Voyager student. For one thing, it ws pretty much impossible to steal a working omni even for a few hours- Phineas should know. For another, Voyagers were trained to stay low, inconspicuous, until they could find the problem and correct it. This kid- running, yelling, attracting attention- seemed too impulsive to be a Voyager. Yet he did have a certain _out-of-place _feeling, and Jeff's shoes... Phineas shook his head. Something was definitely going on here.

He caught up with Jeffrey, who was hiding behind a parked car. "Where is he?"

Jeff pointed a little ways down the street, where the boy was staring up at a tree. For some reason, the other teen was up there, clinging to a branch and watching something through a pair of binoculars. Following his gaze, Phineas saw that across the street, a beautiful woman was getting dressed in front of her window. He whistled softly. "Not much integrity, but he's got good taste."

"Bogg!" Jeffrey cried, shocked. "You're terrible!" Phineas might have made some reply, but the boy in the tree suddenly lost his footing and plummeted to the street. Phineas was already on his feet to check on him when Jeff yelled, "Bogg! The car!"

A car was headed straight for the stunned youth. Phineas ran to save him, but to his suprise, the orange-vested teen got there first. He shoved the other boy out of the way so that the car struck him instead. Phineas darted out to check on him, and sighed in relief when he found the boy's steady pulse.

The driver of the car hurried out just as Phineas saw the other boy grab his bike and run away. '_So much for gratitude,' _Phineas thought. The driver looked at him and said, "Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Phineas Bogg, I-"

"Bogg!" Jeffrey cried, running up behind the driver. "Bogg, is he okay?"

"He's fine, but he might be out for a few hours. He's got a big bruise on his head," Phineas said, examining the unconscious boy.

"Whew, that's good," Jeff said, relieved.

"You know this kid?" the driver asked.

"No," Phineas said quickly, before Jeff could respond. "We just saw him get hit and wanted to make sure he was alright." Jeff glanced at him but didn't argue.

"That's the third kid that's run out in front of me this week! You'd think they owned the place," the driver grumbled. "I guess we'd better keep him here until he wakes up."

" We could help with him, sir," Jeffrey said, but the man shook his head.

"No, my wife'll help, thanks. Stella! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car!" the man yelled. "Come on out and help me take him in the house!"

* * *

Jeff and Bogg stuck around anyway and saw the young Voyager into the house. The man's wife (who Jeff thought seemed a lot nicer than her husband) assured them that the boy would be well taken care of. Jeff had wanted to stay, but Bogg quickly thanked the woman and steered Jeff down the street.

"But Bogg! What if they find his omni? What if he accidentally says something about Voyagers? What if-"

"Jeff, calm down, alright?" Bogg said. "I'm not sure that that kid is a Voyager. There's gotta be some other explanation."

"Like what?" Jeffrey demanded. "Is there some other way to travel through time that you're not telling me?"

"Of course not, kid, you know me better. But are you _sure _that he's not from this time zone?"

Jeff crossed his arms. "Absolutely. The clothes, the shoes, and... Bogg, did you hear what he said when he pushed the other kid away from the car?"

"No," Bogg said, frowning. "I was too busy trying to get there in time."

"He said 'Dad!'" Jeff said. "That other kid is _his dad, _which means he has to be from my time."

"He called him 'Dad'? Are you sure? They're the same age," Bogg said doubtfully.

"Come on, Bogg," Jeffrey said. "I'm 13, right? In 1955, my mom was 13. If that kid is from the 80s, his dad could easily be his same age." Jeff was getting impatient with Bogg's skepticism. The boy HAD to be a Voyager. It just made sense!

Bogg considered this for a second, then asked, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Huh?" Jeffrey asked. Bogg's question had caught him off guard.

"I'm not saying that kid can't be a Voyager, it just seems unlikely to me. But why do you want him to be one so much?" Bogg inquired, looking Jeff in the eye.

"Hey, I don't like it when you get serious, remember?" Jeff said, stalling. Bogg just kept looking at him, so he sighed and said, " Think about it, Bogg. Another teenage Voyager? From my own era? It'd be like talking to my own friends back home." Jeff looked down. After his parents died, he hadn't wanted to spend a lot of time with his friends, not that Aunt Elizabeth had given him much time for hanging out. He'd often wished he could see them again, even just to say goodbye. And even though he loved Bogg, it would be nice sometimes to talk with someone closer to his own age.

Bogg put a hand on his shoulder, and Jeff smiled. Bogg could always tell when he needed support and always knew what to do to cheer him up.

"Okay, kid," Bogg said. "We'll come back in a few hours and see what we can find out."

Jeff's smile broadened. "Really? Awesome! You're the best, Bogg."

Bogg laughed. "And don't you forget it! But in the meantime, we've got a red light to solve. We're Voyagers, right?"

"Right!" Jeff agreed, feeling better. He returned to thinking about the red light. "Did you check the omni? Maybe that Voyager kid saved the other kid, and that fixed history."

Bogg rolled his eyes at the word "Voyager", but unclipped the omni all the same. As soon as he opened it, Jeffrey could tell something was up. "Bogg, what's wrong? Is it still red?"

"I... don't know," Bogg said, an odd tone in his voice.

"You don't-" Jeff started to say, but stopped short when Bogg showed hime the omni. The lights were off, the globe blank, and strangest of all, the dates on the dials were completely gone, as if they had never been there. "What? Bogg, what's going on? What happened to it?"

"I don't know, kid. Guess it just doesn't feel like talking."

Jeff looked up sharply, about to ask how Bogg could joke about something like this, but stopped. Looking at his face, Jeffrey could tell that Bogg was more concerned than he let on. He probably didn't want to worry Jeff. Fine. If it made Bogg feel better, Jeff could pretend he wasn't worried either. Still, he had to know one thing... "Can you fix it?"

"I can try, kid. It might be a little tricky without tools or a Guidebook."

"There's a hardware store in town," Jeff said, trying to stay calm and think logically. "Maybe we can pick up the tools we need, if we have any money." Rummaging through their pockets,they managed to dig up a few dollars, which Jeff assured Bogg would be plenty in 1955. They walked back into town, but as Bogg made his purchases, Jeff couldn't help thinking, _'What if we're stuck here forever'?_

* * *

8 hours later, Jeff's optimism was not much improved. They'd spent the entire day in town tinkering with the omni. Bogg had managed to get the thing open, but no matter what they tried (and they tried a LOT) nothing would make the lights come back on. During short breaks they had wandered the town trying to find anything that might be the cause of the red light, but as far as Jeff could see, everything was on track- the only thing wrong was their broken omni. If not for the prospect of talking to the Voyager kid, Jeff might have given up entirely.

"We'd better go, kid," Bogg said at last, glancing at the clock tower. "That kid has got to be awake by now, and I can't think of anything else to do to this thing." He smacked the omni against his palm, as if that might wake it up. Nothing happened.

"Just think, Bogg, that Voyager kid might have a Guidebook. He might know how to fix it," Jeffrey said, trying to be optimistic.

Bogg smiled and ruffled his already-messy hair. "Maybe, kid. Come on, let's go." They set off through the quickly-darkening streets and in no time arrived at the house where they'd left the boy.

Jeff was so excited he could hardly stand still, but he was also nervous. "So, do we just knock, or..." He trailed off, waiting for Bogg to reply, but as it turned out, Bogg didn't need to. The Voyager kid himself hurried out of the house, muttering something Jeff couldn't make out. It was now or never.

"Hey!" he called. "Can we talk to you?"

* * *

Yes, a little bit of a cliffhanger, but oh well. If anyone has any ideas, I'd appreciate your input by review or pm. Thanks!


End file.
